iLove Adventure Time
by purplemarshmallowpop
Summary: Carly wakes up one morning to find everything has changed. Everything is cartoon and she hates it. Until she realizes she could have fun with her new friends. Lot's of fun. Chapter 2 begins the smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Carly Shay woke up in her bed, in her room…she thought. Except everything was cartoon. Her gummy bear light and other random furniture stuff were all there, they were all just in technicolour.

'What the heck is going on' she thought to herself. Then she heard a weird noise.  
"What time is it?"  
"ADVENTURE TIME"

She rolled out of bed and ran to the window. Everything outside was cartoon as well, and outside her window she saw some sort of long, rainbow thing with a horn fly past straddled by a young boy and a yellowish looking dog. All cartoon. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, as though trying to shake the image away but she simply couldn't. Even worse, the city streets of Seattle were gone and she was surrounded by fields.

Carly ran as fast as she could through her loft, ignoring cartoon Spencer, Sam and Freddie, and when the elevator wasn't there quick enough she ran down the stairs, taking two at a time until she got to the lobby and out the front door. As soon as she was out the door she spun around and the whole building was gone. She was just in the middle of a cartoon field. She decided to go for a walk and see what she could find, and it wasn't long before Lumpy Space Princess, the sassiest princess of all, appeared. "Oh my glob. Who are you?!" She exclaimed. Carly just screamed and ran away, crashing into the ice king. "Another princess hey? Well, well, well!"  
"I'm...I'm n-not a princess" Carly stuttered, clearly terrified. This place was even more random than random dancing or the plays her and Sam performed on iCarly. In that moment, the crazy long rainbow thing she had seen out her window landed on the ground in front of her, the young boy and the dog jumping off. "Ice king!" The boy shouted. "Back away from the girl, right now!" He sounded like a hero, and he looked like one too. He was wearing a blue shirt, and a white thing on his head. It looked kind of funny to Carly but she thought the boy was kind of cute, and heroic.

Then the dog spoke. "Yeah, back away!" And Carly was terrified all over again. She screamed "Talking dog" and ran away. They chased her and the cute boy was shouting out to her so she stopped. He walked over and told her not to be scared of a talking dog, he's nice and his name was Jake. Jake smiled and said "Hi" which freaked Carly out a little bit because dogs aren't meant to smile. Then the boy put out his hand and said "And I'm Finn the human" Carly shook his hand and smiled "I'm Carly, from iCarly" she replied. Finn and Jake just looked at each other. "What's iCarly?" They asked simultaneously. Now it was Carly who was confused. Didn't everyone know what iCarly was by now? "It's my web show. I do it with my friends Sam and Freddie." She missed them, and Spencer, and Gibby. She missed normal things, and people. "I…I don't know how to get home" she said softly, in almost a whisper.  
"We'll get you home! But it's getting late so you'll have to stay with us tonight if that's okay with you" said Finn. Carly smiled even wider than before. "Thank you so much" she exclaimed. So they walked back to Finn and Jake's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Late that night, Carly couldn't sleep. Jake the dog kept talking in his sleep and Finn sounded like he was pretending to sword fight-probably with BMO, this box calculator thing. Carly walked out to ask Finn to quiet down but the weird noises she had heard weren't sword fight grunts, Finn was …weeping? She walked over and put a hand on his back.  
"Oh…Hey Carly" he said softly.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Carly asked, honestly concerned.  
"Yeah. Sorry, I'm just confused." Finn said. "You see, I thought I was the only human left in the world."  
Carly frowned. "Well there are lots of humans where I'm from! She explained. Finn immediately brightened up. "Really? There are?"  
"Yep!" Carly chuckled. They chatted for a while but then things got a little quiet, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Making the first move because she couldn't take it anymore, Carly lunged forward and kissed Finn, who surprisingly kissed her back. They kissed for a while, tongues darting into each other's mouths when Finn put his hands up Carly's shirt and started fondling her breasts. Still kissing passionately, Finn pulled Carly's shirt, then her bra off and then went back to her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. It felt so good. Carly let out a moan and felt herself getting wet. Finn took her moan as a hint. He pushed Carly down onto the mat on the floor and pressed himself against her, so she could feel his growing member harden on her thigh. "Mmm" she let out another moan and put her hand down to massage his throbbing member. At this point Finn had begun sucking and biting on Carly's nipples. After a minute or so of this, Fin planted kisses from her breasts, down her abdomen and to the top of her jeans. He promptly removed them, and then her panties and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. She let out a muffled moan-trying not to wake Jake or BMO. Then Finn bent down and started licking and biting Carly's clit, sending shivers of the most wonderful pain shooting throughout her body. He inserted his tongue as far as he could into her moist cave and savoured the taste, all the while Carly was moaning uncontrollably. Finn moved back so he was on top of Carly, face to face. He ripped his pants off as fast as possible, and she was still panting and trying to regain her breath and she whispered "that was magic"

"Are you ready?" he asked in hushed tones, and Carly nodded enthusiastically. Finn grabbed his penis and guided it in between Carly's legs, and she could feel him teasing her as the tip of it massaged her entrance before he slowly entered her. He was huge and filled her to the brim, sending pleasure shooting up her spine and causing her hips to buckle. She moaned and he stuck his tongue down her throat, pulling slowly out of her and this time slamming back in with great speed and force. Carly never knew she could experience such pleasure before, and she moaned and moaned into his delicious mouth. Finn kept up the pace, slowly pulling out and slamming back in, fucking her on a slight angle so his dick was rubbing her clit, intensifying her pleasure. After a few minutes he slowed down, and then grabbed her, motioning that he wanted her on top.

His dick still deep within her, they rolled over so Carly was straddling him. This allowed his penis to enter her even deeper and she loved it. She started swivelling her hips and now she and Finn were both panting. Finn reached up and grabbed at her boobs, ran his hands down her smooth, flat stomach and used his fingers to rub her clit hard. They kept at it for a few more minutes, Carly desperately trying to hold back her screams of pleasure. Soon enough they came at the same time, and Carly could feel Finn filling her up with his cum while she soaked his dick with her juices. They stayed in that position for a minute or so until Carly fell down on the floor beside him, giggling. They shared one more passionate kiss before putting their clothes back on and going to bed.


End file.
